IT'S NEVER TOO LATE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Finding love is sometimes easy but keeping it...now that's the hard part! Feral and Khan pairing.  SWAT KAT and Talespin Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

_**Author's Note: A sweet, very short piece (only a few chapters long) that just popped into my head today. Won't have too much sex but it's a story about regret, redemption and love.**_

He didn't even have time to do more than scream as he fell then was immersed in something so cold and gooey that it stole the very breath from his lungs.

His mind screamed, "Nooo I can't die now..." as the cold dragged him into unconsciousness then death.

It seemed a long time before sight and sound returned with a rush and a spat of violent coughing and choking.

"That's it...cough up all that gunk, Commander...easy, here's some oxygen...take deep breaths...you're safe now," a familiar voice encouraged him. His brain didn't seem to want to function as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"Crud! Feral that was the closest I think you've come to actually dying for real, though I gotta say with your track record, you should have died numerous times by now. I don't see how you have very many lives left," another familiar voice said gruffly somewhere above his seated form.

He blinked his eyes and tried to figure out where he was while still clutching the oxygen mask over his face. The huge room then the catwalk he sat on finally swam into view as his vision cleared. Squatting on his haunches and watching him closely was Razor, his face showing concern. That meant the tabby was the one standing over him. Just past the small tom were three of his enforcers, also watching him with worried looks.

Feral still couldn't talk, breathing took precedence but he was able to think again. He quickly shied away from his near death experience...he didn't want to think about that yet...and tried to remember what had happened in the first place to put him in this situation.

A call from the Megakat Biochemical Labs warning of Viper's reappearance there, had sent him by chopper to try and catch the omega before he escaped. Unfortunately, Viper had plenty of help while he stole some new form of katalyst he wanted and, for a time, everyone was held at bay including the SWAT Kats from even getting into the building itself, but eventually, the vigilantes managed to lay waste to the plant warriors, allowing them all to rush into the building hoping Viper was still around. The lab he raided was a mess and they were told Viper had run to the lower factory level to escape. Racing down there where they learned that Viper had managed to leave by way of a sewer drain but he'd left some nasty presents behind to insure no one could follow him...two very ugly, huge, mushroom-like monsters greeted the enforcers and SWAT Kats.

The two things had taken separate positions. One was on the catwalk above the floor and the other guarded the drain Viper had vanished in.

"We'll take the one up there!" Feral shouted and lead his troop up the ladder leading to the catwalk.

The SWAT Kats didn't argue as they made for the other monster near the drain. The twin battles were noisy and long. Neither defenders were having much luck taking the mushroom things down quickly. Viper had really outdone himself in their construction.

"Look out T-Bone," Razor could be heard shouting, as he fired a slicer missile.

T-Bone had been trying to find a way to get behind the thing but it had somehow sensed what he was doing and had charged for him. The pilot just managed to fire a tarpedo into its face before dropping to the floor and rolling out of the way of those swiping long tentacles it had. Despite being blind, the monster continued its forward motion and ended up slamming into a metal ladder, rebounding off it, to fall backwards.

Meanwhile, above the pair, Feral and his enforcers were struggling to make their monster fall off the catwalk as none of their weapons could do more than keep it back. Feral had a brief wish that he had one of those special weapons of the SWAT Kats to knock this thing out or down.

The monster on the floor lumbered to its feet and using one of its strange tentacles, managed to scrap the tar off its face then charging at them again. The SWAT Kats fired at it from two different directions, Razor firing a mini-bolo around its legs while T-Bone shot a slicer missile to its chest hoping to cut it in half. Both were marginally successful at slowing the thing down, the bolo made it stumble while the slicer only caused minor damage as the monster slammed to the floor face down this time.

Screaming in rage, the monster got up again, lashing out with its tentacles to try and snatch them but Razor finally decided enough was enough. Choosing a deadlier missile that he hadn't wanted to use in such a confined area and with vats filled with chemicals, but he felt the risk was justified as he fired a scrambler into the thing's chest and finally succeeded. The mushroom thing was a disgusting mess in seconds.

Glancing overhead, the SWAT Kats could see the enforcers were fast losing ground against their opponent so they rushed up the ladder nearest them, which brought them behind the thing. Shooting at the plant creature with a scrambler was going to be impossible from this angle because the enforcers were in the line of fire. Looking around, Razor decided there was only one other way to do this.

"T-Bone keep it busy. I'm going to swing out and fire from the side."

His partner gave him an unhappy look but did as asked sending a net missile to temporarily tangle up the thing long enough for Razor to do what he planned.

Razor shot a grappler line to the building struts overhead, swung out on it, then fired as he came into position for a split second, taking out the monster like the last one. However, he was a split second too late preventing Feral from being struck by one of the creatures tentacles which swept out to free itself from the netting and succeeded in knocking the Commander off the catwalk and into a vat of some kind of goo below.

"Shit! Feral!" Razor yelled, still suspended above the catwalk. He instantly fired another line into the vat where Feral had disappeared, praying the Kat hadn't moved too far before his hook grabbed on.

He gave a relieved cry moments later when he felt something heavy tug on his line. He caused the grappler to retract quickly and soon Feral was zooming up, dripping goo and deathly still.

Razor shouted, "get him," as he swung the body toward the group on the catwalk.

The enforcers and his partner quickly grabbed at the swinging Commander and when they had hold of him securely only then did Razor release the line. The group quickly laid the limp body down and started CPR as it was immediately apparent Feral had stopped breathing and his sergeant could detect no heartbeat.

Being the strongest, T-Bone began CPR, thumping the massive chest then doing compressions while Sgt. Fallon gave breaths into his superior's mouth. They kept up their attempts for many scary minutes until a sudden gasp rewarded their efforts.

T-Bone quickly turned Feral onto his side and began pounding the tom's back carefully to help him dislodge all the gunk he'd inhaled. His partner hovered close, waiting to see if he could help while the poor tom coughed and vomited for several minutes until his lungs and stomach seemed clear but he was still having difficulty drawing a decent breath as he wheezed and gasped helplessly. Even raising him into a seated position didn't seem to help.

"Move T-Bone, he needs oxygen and I've got my tank with me," Razor said. His partner got up quickly and stepped back while Razor knelt with his oxygen mask and bottle in paw. Fitting the mask over the Commander's face, he turned the bottle to full blast to force air quickly into Feral's lungs.

The first thing Feral was able to sense was his chest felt cold as did his stomach but he was alive and he had the SWAT Kats to thank for that...again. But this time, Feral didn't curse their interference. He realized that only the SWAT Kats could have saved him as his enforcers did not posses grappling line on them which was the only way he could have been rescued so quickly. Some how he knew he'd been dead at least for some minutes and them being there was the only reason he was alive now.

That real fact, made him even colder than his body felt. To have died with so much undone in his life would have been terribly cruel especially when he had left harsh words spoken to his lover, of two years, between them. To know that would have been his lasting memory with the only person in his life he could truly say he loved with all his heart, made him sick with regret.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the arrival of the medical team. For once, he didn't argue when they packaged him up and hauled him away by ambulance. He truly didn't feel so good right this moment.

It was many hours later, when all was quiet and he was left alone to try and get some rest...good luck with that as no hospital he'd ever been in allowed sleep, he was able to reflect on the nightmare of a day.

He'd been close to dying many times, as the tabby had said, but that was the nature of the job. However, what made this time worse than any other, was it had succeeded. He had been dead for a good five minutes or more.

He shuddered! Now that had been a truly close call. His lungs had been declared alright, much to his relief. The doctors had found out the stuff he'd been thrown into was a simple cooling gel used to protect things being shipped.

Though it was never meant to be ingested, they'd been assured it wasn't really that dangerous and since he coughed it up quickly and the medical staff was able to clean out the rest, he should recover alright. However, they kept him overnight simply because no one knew for sure if there would be any lingering problems and because, quite simply, he had 'died'. That at least required some recovery time, so here he lay with only his thoughts for company.

Still not wanting to remember the incident, his mind drifted to the last time he saw his lover. As usual Shere was only in town for a few hours which was why the argument started in the first place.

_**Four months earlier...**_

A newspaper smacked his chest and an angry face shoved itself closer to his own. "You took an unconscionable risk!" The huge tiger hissed, angrily as he stood close to his lover in the tom's office.

"You know the newspapers always sensationalize everything. It wasn't like that nor was it any more dangerous than any other encounter I've had with the omegas, " Feral said placatingly, really not wanting to get into an argument when his lover was here for so short a time.

"I'm fully aware of that, which is why I asked one of my people for a more truthful accounting and what I got was the incident was even more dangerous than even the newspapers were aware," Shere said coldly. "I grow tired of you being so callous with your safety. My concern for you has caused me to be far too distracted which, I've been informed, has been noted by my enemies and competitors and they've used that to try and infiltrate Khan Industries, undermine many of my business ventures, and generally create havoc. This must stop! Worrying about you is costing me much of what I've worked hard to build."

That had stung and Feral retaliated harshly, "You knew what I did for a living and you said you understood. That was why you were drawn to me. Now I'm a distraction? That's supposed to be a good thing but you make it sound as if I've become a nuisance you no longer want around!" He growled, hurt and angry.

Making a harsh swiping motion with his paw, Shere scowled, "that's not what I meant and you know it..."

"That's exactly how it sounded. Well, if you find me such a nuisance then perhaps you should stop coming here any longer except for business," Feral spat hotly.

Shere froze and stared at his lover piercingly for a long moment, a flash of some emotion shining in his eyes for a second before he gave a short, sharp nod of his head, turned on his heel and stormed away, saying over his shoulder, "fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll be happy to accommodate you!" Then he was gone through the door of Feral's office before the dark tom could blink.

Feral stood there in shocked dismay. Should he run after him? He made a move to race from his desk to the hall but was stopped by his assistant, Sgt Fallon who had dashed in to report he was needed for yet another emergency...he was torn with the need to apologize to his lover and the needs of the job. The job won out and with an anguished heart, he headed for the flight line.

That had been some months ago and he'd not heard from Shere since. The pain of that separation hadn't hit home until days became weeks then months with still no word from the tiger. Giving up, he focused on his career instead as he had before Shere had entered his life. But now, after nearly dying, he realized he needed to reevaluate his priorities.

He'd been alone for a very long time when that high powered and very wealthy business Kat visited their city and was robbed. Had it really been that long ago that Shere had swept him off his feet with lust which slowly became something far deeper and changed his life forever?


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 2: A Secret Relationship**

_**Two and half years ago...**_

It was a cool day in October when Feral got a call from Mayor Manx.

"Feral! Get over to the Megakat Arms Hotel right away. Someone has stolen a rare and valuable gem from one of the guests there," he shouted over the phone.

"I'll send one of my officers over..." Feral began to say when he was rudely cut off.

"No, I want you to go. This is a sensitive matter and it requires careful handling."

Gritting his teeth, Feral tried to make the Mayor see reason. "It wouldn't look good if the Chief Enforcer was seen taking care of what is considered a regular police matter, Mayor Manx."

"Now you listen to me, Feral. Shere Khan is the victim here and being the wealthiest Kat in the world and holding a great deal of power, he deserves being treated like royalty and that means only you will handle this. Now get going and keep me informed of your progress in solving his problem," Manx ordered then hung up.

Feral scowled at the headset in his paw for a long moment before putting it back in its cradle.

'What a nuisance! As if I didn't have enough to do, now I have to kiss up to some hotshot visitor,' he growled mentally, getting up from his desk and grabbing his coat to put it on before leaving his office.

As he drove to the hotel, he cursed and muttered to himself. He'd far too much work to be pulled away from his desk at this time then he sighed and let his pique go. As much as he hated it, Khan was too big a fish to treat lightly. He'd heard of the tiger...who hadn't? But he'd never met the tiger since Khan didn't visit Megakat City very often.

Shere Khan was supposed to have his paw into every facet of business and doing well for himself He'd never heard of the business Kat dabbling in anything illegal so he'd not paid much attention to the individual nor the news rags that liked to report on the tiger's every move. The only thing he did note about the tiger was how handsome he was but other than that, he could care less.

Arriving at the hotel, he strode in and stopped at the check in desk. The desk manager saw him and immediately came to his side.

"Commander Feral, thank you for coming so quickly. We want to do all we can to help Mr. Khan get his missing item back so if you'll follow me, I'll take you to his suite." Hardly looking at Feral, the manager turned away and headed for the elevator bank. Stepping inside a car that had arrived, he used a special card that allowed him access to the top executive suites.

"I'll need your security tapes for the floor in question, the elevators, lobby, front entry and rear parking lot of the building before I leave," Feral told the manager.

"Of course sir, I'll have them ready at the front desk for you," the manager said smoothly.

They reached the top floor, the door opening to a very richly decorated and carpeted hallway of reds and golds. As they walked down the hall, Feral noted there were only five rooms on this floor. The manager stopped at a door with two panther body guards standing on either side of it.

The manager stopped. "This is our Chief Enforcer, Commander Feral. He's here to speak with Mr. Khan about the theft."

One of the panther's nodded, used a passcard to open the door then disappeared inside. Moments later, he returned. "If you'll come with me, Commander," the panther said politely.

As Feral stepped through the door, the manager turned away and left. Feral followed the panther through a large living space with expensive paintings and furniture to a hallway, stopping at the first door they came to. The panther knocked and a deep voice answered. He opened the door and gestured for Feral to enter.

Stepping inside, Feral noticed it was a nicely appointed office space equipped with the latest equipment and furniture. A laptop was open and sitting on the desk facing a thickly padded swivel chair which was empty at the moment. Standing with his back to them was Shere Khan, looking out a large picture window that offered an excellent view of Megakat Bay.

Khan turned around when he heard the door open then close. He eyed the large, powerful dark tom standing there in the uniform of the Chief Enforcer. Snorting mentally, he instantly realized the pompous Mayor of this city had forced his very busy Commander to take care of a simple case of burglary as if the tom were nothing more than a low ranking patrol Kat. He could see, though the tom made an excellent effort to hide his annoyance, that Feral was not happy to be sent to handle such a minor problem.

"Thank you for coming Commander," he said urbanely. "I had expected a detective, not someone as busy as you."

Feral fought the reflex to blink in surprise. He hadn't expected such understanding of his situation from a stranger and such a fine looking stranger too. Clearing his throat, he said lightly, "Mayor Manx just felt I should look into this so that you would feel the matter was being treated with the attention it was due."

"Nicely said, but I think we can dispense with the polite dancing around," Shere said, amused. "I don't mind blunt speaking when it saves time and I'm not forced to consider the others sensitive feelings. I have no doubt you have more important things to do but your Mayor is trying to score points. I'm sorry that has snared you into handling this. I will not feel offended nor slighted if you choose to use one of your bright detectives to do the leg work. Shall we get to the questions so we both may get back to work?"

Feral felt a small smile tug at his lips at the way the tiger set him at ease as well as clearly understood what was going on with the Mayor. He didn't feel so used now and was willing to take care of this problem himself. He could actually get to like this guy...a lot.

"That would be appreciated, yes. So what was stolen and when was the last time you saw it," he said, briskly, pulling out his notebook.

Smiling in return, Khan described in quick, succinct sentences about the jewel that had been taken, what it was used for, why it was here, and the last time it had been seen. Feral nodded and had a fair guess who might have taken it. Assuring the tiger he would give this his utmost attention, Feral politely said goodbye and returned to his office.

Over the next couple of weeks, Feral made a point of dropping in on Khan to tell him of their progress and in the process, got to know the tiger better. Nothing happened between them as the tiger respected the need for propriety while the investigation was on going...afterward...well they would see.

As Feral had suspected, the jewel had been heisted by Hard Drive. He'd been flushed out when he tried to sell the jewel to a buyer who chose to squeal on him. Though it was Feral's investigative skills that had found the culprit, it still took the unwanted interference of the SWAT Kats to capture the bastard. Though miffed, he was pleased to have the jewel back and after taking care of the paperwork necessary on the robbery and recovery, he personally, carried the jewel back to its owner.

Khan was pleased and felt a proper thank you was in order. "I'm very grateful you were able to recover my property in such a short time. I know monetary payment for your services is not proper for a city official, but , I wonder if you'd honor me by having dinner here with me tonight and perhaps something more, if you're so inclined?" Shere asked suggestively, leaning closer to Feral and bestowing a brief nuzzle to the tom's cheek.

Instantly, Feral felt a flash of heat and desire. During the whole affair, he and Shere had been dancing attendance on each other, a growing attraction that was only held back until their business association had been completed.

Which it now was, sooo..."I'd like that very much," Feral whispered back, huskily, daring to caress the tiger down his chest and pressing a little closer.

Dinner was intimate, delicious, and served with all the trimmings in the tiger's orpulant state room. Afterward, a brandy, some music, and a bit of dancing was indulged in as well as some interesting conversation before things got more heated.

Kissing led to clothes being peeled off, paws exploring new territories and bodies swaying closely together before the pair staggered toward the master bedroom clinging to each other, mouths fused in passion.

The night was filled with the fire and fury of some excellent sex. Feral was rather amazed at the intensity of the feelings that surged between them. It felt much more than a fling and when they parted in the morning, a lingering desire still clung to them.

For the next two years, whenever Shere arrived on business, he always made time for Ulysses. Gradually, their casual encounters grew more frequent and more meaningful. Unfortunately, they were both strong willed individuals and eventually some friction due to differing ideologies began to rear their ugly heads. The more entangled they became emotionally the more the arguments increased, though the passion for each other never seemed to waver. However, the growing strife put a strain on the relationship.

The main cause of the disagreements was Feral's propensity for getting into serious danger, even worse when he ended up so injured he was hospitalized. Khan would rail at him after every incident. Disagreements were hot and intense but were just as quickly soothed by bouts of equally intense sex. But in the last six months the sex couldn't hold off the pain and hurt feelings that were getting in the way of their growing love for one another.

It had gotten so bad that they ended up fighting more than they made love. It all came to a head four months ago when they'd blown up and said some truly hurtful things.

Now he lay here in a hospital bed, regretting every word he'd said and realizing Khan truly meant it when he'd said he would no longer put up with his lover's behavior. He couldn't bear losing Shere even though he had half convinced himself he didn't need the complication of a lover in his life.

His near death experience had taught him that life was indeed short and you never knew when it would be cut off with no warning. You only got one chance at living and to throw it away by denying you loved someone was a waste of that life.

He would stop making that mistake right this minute. Time to make some serious changes in his life, the first was to apologize and beg his lover's forgiveness; the second, to learn to take less chances in his job and think first. His reckless behavior and mindset about getting the omegas at all costs, had to stop.

That made him snort at himself. 'To think I always accused those two hot shots of being reckless when I'm just as bad!' Sighing, he tried to get comfortable and attempt to get some sleep. Tomorrow he needed to come up with how he would apologize to his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 3: The Apology**

Shere Khan frowned as he listened to his financial managers give him the latest report on how his company was doing. In some ways, the problems he'd been having had been fixed but his reputation as a hard ass had been damaged by his distraction with the danger his lover flirted with daily.

An image of the dark tom flitted through his mind before he ruthlessly shoved it away again. It hurt too much to think about what had been.

He truly thought Ulysses would have stopped him when he'd stormed out of the tom's enforcer office that day, but as usual, Uly had chosen duty over love.

Startled, he paused and really thought about what he'd just said to himself then snorted in disgust. How could he say that of his lover when his own life revolved around his business empire. To accuse Ulysses of that fallacy was the height of hubris.

However, in his defense, he didn't actively court danger in his work like Ulysses did. Though his life was in some certain danger due to his wealth and position, he didn't actively place himself in the direct line of fire. He had guards to keep him safe and he made sure he didn't deliberately present himself as a target. His lover couldn't say the same.

Ulysses chose to put his live on the line even though someone in his position was supposed to stand back and direct rather than dive in. His reckless behavior threatened the office of Chief Enforcer should he be killed. Until he could be replaced, the omegas would over run the city while the enforcers were scrambling to handle the loss of their chief.

It was because of that attitude, Shere was forced to concede his lover would never change so he left and hadn't contacted or seen Ulysses since. He spent his time repairing his business and refused to worry about what Ulysses was getting himself into now.

But that didn't mean he could banish the thought of the dark tom from his heart. His mind could forget for a time but at night, the ache for Ulysses' body laying next to his, would haunt his dreams with regret and loss.

Despite his efforts, memories of the first time they met would invade his mind at the most inopportune moment reminding him of why he missed the dark tom so much. He remembered as if it were yesterday, the immediate attraction between them and how passionate their first union had been and how incredible it still was some two years later.

The dark tom's strength, moral standards, strong will and handsome features had won him over without a fight. He thought he could accept the fact Ulysses worked in a dangerous career field and that near misses and injuries were just part of the job. But as they became more deeply involved, he found it harder to take seeing his lover laying in a hospital bed or watch a news clip that showed him in the heat of battle, being shot down and nearly killed time after time.

No lover, no matter how strong, could continue to accept such a thing without something giving and it was his temper, which hid his fear, that would flare up when he confronted Ulysses about his growing reckless behavior.

It didn't help at all that the tom's steadfast stubbornness and assertion that this was the way things had to be. With the level of damage the omegas could inflict on the city, he had to be on the front lines trying to put an end to the threat. He was so set in his ways that he couldn't see any other way of doing the job that wasn't as hazardous. Ulysses was blessed with an uncanny level of luck that saw him through so many deadly encounters but Shere was afraid that luck could be running out.

Shere didn't damn Ulysses for his dedication to the welfare and safety of the city he loved, no, he truly admired his courage to keep going in the face of constant defeat. However, he just wished Uly would find a more permanent solution to end the stalemate the city was caught in. It had gone on for nearly ten years now. Someone should have thought of something to end it by now.

But nothing seemed to change and Shere was forced to watch helplessly as Ulysses chased the omegas and got shot out of the sky, nearly blown up, kidnapped, or made ill by his enemies at least once a month. Then there was the physical signs that the stresses of keeping the city safe was taking a toll on the dark tom.

Uly's work tensions got so bad, that the times they were able to be together, Shere was having to do some major massage to the powerful body just to get it to relax enough to make love or even let him sleep at night. Shere knew being hyper-alert all the time was detrimental to one's health and could lead to a heart attack eventually.

It was after yet another seriously close call and the feel of his lover's shoulder's under his paws that made him finally demand Ulysses delegate more of his work, take meditation classes to lessen his anger and frustration, and especially get a professional massage at least twice a week.

He tried to make Ulysses see how much the extreme stress he was under was diminishing his health and strength. But again, Ulysses stubbornly maintained he was fit and that his doctor at headquarters assured him on his last physical that he was in excellent condition. As for the stress, he couldn't do much about that as long as the Mayor constantly short changed his budget regularly and the omegas ravished the city and he didn't have time to take classes or see someone for a massage.

Shere snorted in disgust at that last excuse, his lover simply wouldn't make time for himself. As for Uly's other complaint, Shere knew about the Mayor's fiscal mismanagement and his ridiculous need to build at the expense of the city's defense. He had thought to make a large donation to the enforcers budget to aid them and give Uly a break but hadn't done so as yet because until the omegas were dealt with, more funds would only mean Ulysses would be even more reckless trying to save the city using the new tech, personally. It made him sick to see the whole situation spiral out of control.

The only thing that seemed to be changing was the weaponry of the SWAT Kats. Whoever their inventor was, he seemed to be keeping ahead of the omegas newest madness but just barely. He prayed the pair could finally take those mad creatures out soon.

Perhaps money sent there way would serve the city better and maybe some additional help from some special ops groups he knew about could finally put an end to the problem altogether. This idea had more merit and he'd been working on it when he and Ulysses had their big blowup. Until he could deal with the issue again, he shelved his plans and focused on his business only.

Sighing inwardly, he forced himself to return his attention to the meeting, which was very boring but necessary. It was with great relief that he was able to dismiss them after another hour of discussion. Taking a break, he turned around and stared out the window, ignoring the spectacular view of the falls that cascaded down the side of his building. Cape Suzette was a beautiful place which he had hoped to one day coax Ulysses to come and see one day.

His internal musings were interrupted fifteen minutes later when his assistant arrived with a package. It had already been through a thorough security check so it was safe for him to open. Nodding his thanks to his assistant who turned and left him alone, Shere studied the package, the address said it came from Megakat City and was addressed directly to him. Frowning, he used a long claw to carefully open the seal on the box and withdrew a small tape player.

Surprised, he looked it over then inside the box but there was no note, only a tape in the player. Shrugging, he turned it on and listened. Music filled the room then a voice he knew so well, sang a song of confession and apology.

He listened enraptured. His lover had a hidden talent that only he and the tom's family knew about. Ulysses had a rich singing voice that record producers would die for and he could write music as well when it suited him which wasn't often. When he'd been younger, he used to sing and write to relax himself but as his duties became more stressful and ate away into his off time, he no longer made time to sing at all, much to Shere's regret.

The words of the song wrapped themselves around him and tugged at his heart. He could hear Ulysses' pain and sorrow come pouring forth in the words he sang and when the poignant song ended another followed...what a thrill!

As he listened intently, he realized the first song was an apology while this second song asked forgiveness for all that was said before between them. It spoke of not letting go of what they had built and that love still held sway but needed rekindling. It asked him to reach out and give him another try. The plea touched his heart deeply, something he was sure was what Ulysses intended.

Swallowing tears of joy and rising hope, he made plans to fly to Megakat City immediately.

~o~o~o~o~o~

After pouring his heart out in his songs, Feral felt drained but hopeful. With trembling fingers, he carefully packaged up his gift and sent it through a special and expensive delivery service. Now all he could do was wait. He'd done the recordings the night after he'd been released from the hospital. Going to a friend's music studio where he'd occasionally done some singing, albeit it was some years ago now, and coaxed him to help Feral to record the two songs. The tape was the result and he was pleased at how well they had come out...receiving some embarrassing applause from the recording staff and requests to record more. He demurred and escaped as fast as he could.

Sighing, he went back to work. He'd spent only three days in the hospital but had been ordered to remain in his office for another five days as a precaution. If he dared to disobey, his military doctor who'd taken over his care, warned he would personally tie Feral to a hospital bed until he felt the Commander was safe from any harmful side effects from his dunk in the vat.

Taking the angry medico at his word, Feral stayed at his desk though it was really hard to do, especially when a mini-crime wave swept through the homes of the elite just south of the city. But gritting his teeth, he sent a squad with his best officer out to see if the thief or thieves could be found quickly.

He stewed about it for days after but much to his relief, the officer returned triumphant with a troop of three enterprising thieves in tow. Feral gave a mental sigh, rewarded the officer's work with an commendation and signed off the report. He realized he'd spent too much time micro-managing nearly all the major cases himself and not letting his officers learn as he did from their mistakes to be better enforcers and investigators. Even with the omegas, none of his officers had been given a chance to try and handle the situation on their own.

Part of that reason was the Mayor insisting Feral be at every scene, however, that was no reason for him to be directly in charge all the time. He had allowed the Mayor to dictate how his command should be run and that had to stop now. He was quickly coming to understand, obeying the Mayor had undermined his reputation with his troops. He needed to regain his self-respect and let go the reins of power a little more with his officers.

~o~o~o~o~o~

It was finally Sunday and on Monday, he should be able to return to duty. He'd felt okay, so far, but as of late Saturday, he'd begun to feel rather odd. His limbs would get this heavy feeling, making it hard to walk, carry things, or get up from laying or sitting. It wasn't too bad because it came and went, so it was more annoying than anything else. He didn't know what to make of it, so decided to shrug it off.

Being Sunday, he went out to do a few errands. When he returned, he found his front door unlocked. His heart galloping and a prayer on his lips he entered cautiously and there sitting, waiting patiently for him was his lover.

Grinning joyfully, Feral hurried in, shut the door and locked it behind him, then rushed forward, setting the bag of groceries on the coffee table so he could hug the tiger who was rising to his feet to greet him.

"Oh Shere, I'm so glad you came back to me," he moaned, clinging tightly to the tiger's body, afraid it might leave him again.

"I missed you too, my love," Shere rumbled, face buried in Uly's neck fur and taking a deep breath of the scent he missed so much. His nose, however, picked up something odd. Frowning in worried surprise, he pulled back his face so he could look into Uly's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Feral asked, puzzled by the tiger's sudden withdrawal and frown.

"Something smells wrong about you. Has something happened recently?"

Feral blinked in surprise. He hadn't been aware his scent had changed. 'Crud, could that dip in that stuff caused it? I didn't want to bring that up but I can't lie to him now not when he's willing to return to me,' he thought worriedly. Sighing, he confessed, "I was knocked into a vat of some kind of cooling gel...docs say I should be alright..."

"What kind of cooling gel?" Shere asked sharply, suddenly afraid.

"Uh, well I wasn't told much about it. The doctors checked into it but could find nothing much on how dangerous the stuff is which is why I'm just coming off restricted duty. Should be able to go back to work tomorrow," Feral said blithely, still trying to downplay the incident.

Face grim, Shere pulled out his phone. "Tell me where this incident happened and who I can talk to there about this cooling gel," he ordered.

Confused, Feral eyed his lover in concern. "Why?"

"Ulysses! I own a few companies that make this type of gel. It is dangerous if ingested and I'm assuming if you fell in, you did get some in you?"

"Uh, yeah, I...sort of drowned in it...and..."

Shere's look could have melted the walls and it made Ulysses instantly cease talking. His lover hissed, "you drowned? Did you die?"

Feral looked away and he shivered a bit at that tone in his lover's voice. He'd never heard that level of intense anger and fear before. Unable to look in his lover's eyes, he muttered, "I was told I was dead for some eight minutes before I was revived."

"Ulysses!" Shere cried, terror and anguish spilling from his voice as he wrapped his arms around his lover again and held tight, his body shaking from the realization of how close he'd come to losing the love of his life.

Now even more upset, Feral nuzzled the tiger and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry to have scared you...I'm okay...really!"

Shere shuddered as a gnawing fear crept up his spine. Pulling back again, he stared searchingly in his lover's eyes as he said tightly, "no you're not! If that cooling gel is what I fear it to be, you're in danger of dying for good. Now give me the information I want...now!"

Shaken and just beginning to be afraid, Feral quickly relayed what he knew. His lover immediately called Megakat Biochemical and spoke with the weekend manager. After a long, tense conversation, Shere hung up and turned to Ulysses.

"You are going to the hospital immediately and no arguments."

Feral gaped at Shere but he was given no opportunity to argue as the tiger took him by the arm and pulled him toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins**

Feral was surprised to see a limo waiting when they reached the street. He wondered how and when Shere had summoned it. The driver was already outside the car and opening the door for them. Shere practically shoved his lover in the vehicle then followed quickly.

"Get us to Megakat Trauma Hospital immediately," Shere ordered the driver. The driver's head nodded and the limo smoothly moved off into traffic then picked up speed.

Reaching into his pocket, Shere pulled out his cell then handed it off to Feral. Feral looked at it in puzzlement.

"Call your physician and tell him to meet us at the hospital, as soon as possible!"

Sucking in a breath to protest, he stopped immediately at the look in his lover's eyes. Sighing, he did as asked, getting a hold of Dr. Mewser at home. He explained as best he could why he was needed and received a grim, 'I'll be there as quickly as I can,' before the connection was cut off. He said nothing as he handed the cell phone back.

Shere took it back without looking and said, grimly, "don't fail to tell the doctors about anything you've been feeling since the incident happened. Every detail is important," he turned to give Ulysses a tight smile. "Think of it as the same as what you do to get every little bit of information you can on a case. Leave nothing out," he warned, firmly.

"I will," Feral murmured in a small voice. If Shere was this scared, those odd sensations he'd been experiencing since last night must be more serious than he would have dreamed. He felt sort of like a bomb waiting to go off. Not a pleasant feeling and one that made him more than a little afraid as well.

When they arrived at the hospital and went to the ER, Feral was stunned by how swiftly everyone was moving. He found himself stripped of his clothes and into a hospital gown before he could blink.

He now lay, uncomfortably, on a bed in the ER being hooked up to all kinds of equipment and being poked to draw a rather large amount of blood he thought, then told to give a urine sample, a small cup was shoved in his paws. Shere stayed by his side as he walked awkwardly to the bathroom, still hooked up to all manner of things which Shere helped to keep from hanging up on things, did what he was supposed to and was settled back in bed again.

Dr. Mewser arrived as did the head of the ER section. Soon they were spitting questions at him in machine gun fashion. Most of the information was a repeat of before when the incident happened.

"Any new symptoms since I saw you last?" Mewser asked, staring piercingly at him.

Feral sighed. He knew honesty was required, as prevaricating like he normally did when dealing with his health would not be tolerated this time.

"Well, since about six last night, I've been having this feeling of heaviness in my limbs. Sometimes I can even sit up or stand or move my arms for several minutes then it would be gone only to come back again, minutes or hours later," he admitted.

Eyeing him grimly, Dr. Fancier asked, "any other symptoms you've noticed?"

"No, that's the only one."

"I don't like the sound of that. We'll see what the chem panel shows but I think, to be on the safe side, we should do an MRI too," Dr. Fancier said, worriedly, to Dr. Mewser.

"I agree."

The two doctors left the room, talking softly in medical language that was unintelligible to Feral. He looked up at his lover, a worried look on his face.

Shere reached down and clasped his paw nearest him. "I'll not leave your side, my love. I just hope they can clean that stuff out of you before it can cause irreparable harm," he murmured, trying to keep a brave front. His love didn't know just how serious this was and Shere didn't feel he needed to know just yet, until there was a true cause for concern.

The hours wait was terrible for Shere and Ulysses. He'd just returned from getting an MRI done and was waiting for some kind of answers from the doctors.

Not too long after he'd had the MRI done, the doctors apparently decided to send Feral up to the critical care floor where they could monitor him more closely while the tests were being processed. He had to endure the humiliation of being rolled in his bed with all his equipment down a hall to an elevator that took him to the fourth floor then on into a private room. He was only a few paces from the nurses station.

After he was settled in, given instructions on how to summon the nurses and when he should do so...like if his body got that heavy feeling again...then he had even more equipment hooked up to him before he was finally left alone with his lover.

At first, they tried to watch some TV to ease their growing fear but it was impossible to concentrate on it at all so Feral flicked it off and dropped the controller beside him and stared at his lover.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

Shere eyed him a moment then nodded. "You have something to say?"

Feral sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess it had to take truly dying before I could see I was allowing my career to run my life and didn't make any room for a relationship. I suppose it was because I'd never been in a relationship before that I failed to realize I was required to nurture it like a flower if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone and I now that was the direction I was headed. So as I lay in that hospital bed I thought hard about what my desires were for the future and knew immediately any plans that didn't include you were worthless and empty. Once I had that epiphany the rest was easy. That's why I sang those songs to you and I meant every word in them. I will work hard to step back and stop micro-managing. I've come to understanding that I've been short changing my own officers when I wouldn't allow them to try and handle an omega problem themselves," he admitted.

"Now that is the best news I've heard in a long time, Uly. I've been begging you to see this but I guess you just weren't ready to acknowledge it," Shere said, relieved.

"You're right. Between the pressures from the Mayor and my own pride, I just couldn't allow others to shoulder the burden of trying to get rid of the omegas. Being so up close and personal all the time has kept me from seeing any other way to deal with those guys."

"Exactly why generals of armies never head into battle themselves. It's so they can retain their objectivity and see what can be done to solve the problem because they can see it from all sides and angles rather than the tunnel vision that occurs if you're directly involved," Shere said, gently.

Feral grimaced at that too true statement by his lover. "Yeah, I know. It's something my own superiors tried to drum into me in school but I just never got it. Believe me, I do now and will attempt to undo my bad habit."

Shere smiled and gently patted his lover's shoulder, "buck up love, it took you more than ten years to develop this mind set, so it will take more than just a near death experience to turn away from it. However, now that you've finally can see it is a problem, you should be able to begin to steer yourself away from it gradually. I couldn't ask more than that."

Feral smiled back, feeling relieved to have truly cleared the air and to be forgiven. "Thank you, love. I will try, I promise. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I will be here for you and we'll see what happens once this emergency is over, I promise," Shere murmured, kissing the paw he had taken into his own. And he prayed it would be over soon with Ulysses suffering nothing major.

"Wish we could make up properly, now," Ulysses murmured, wistfully.

"When you are better, we will take a much needed short vacation...no arguments...and make up properly as you said," Shere smirked.

Feeling better about their relationship, all Feral had left to worry about was his health.

More than five hours after he'd been admitted, Feral was hardily bored and decided to take a nap while Shere went to take a short walk to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. He took the elevator down to the main lobby then went outside to stand in the late evening air.

When he stepped off the elevator some twenty minutes later, his eyes widened at the sight of people scrambling from the nurses station, one grabbing a crash cart and racing it down the hall.

Frowning worriedly, he began to walk a little faster toward Uly's room then began running when he saw the first of the running people enter his lover's room.

Only ten minutes earlier, Feral's nap had been rudely interrupted by his sudden inability to breath easily. He woke gasping and struggling to get air into his leaden feeling chest. Distantly, he could hear alarms going off.

At the nurses station alert lights went off. "Respiratory distress, Room 409, stat!" The charge nurse called out urgently. She reached for the phone and sent out an urgent call for Drs. Mewser and Fancier to report to their patient's room then hurried after her crew.

When Shere reached the room, he was forced to remain at the entrance as many people were already crowded around Uly's bed. Someone was holding Feral's wrists to keep him from interfering with those that were trying to help him breathe. When attempts to clear his air way with an oxygen mask failed to help, the intern was thinking to intubate when the doctors on the case dashed in.

After looking over Feral themselves and hearing what attempt the staff had done so far, Mewser instantly asked for an intubation kit. In moments one was opened and set up, the doctor gloved and Feral paralyzed with a drug to make him not fight the tube as the doctor carefully slipped it into the tom's throat then hooked it up to a direct oxygen line.

They watched tensely as the machine began to forcefully inflate Feral's lungs for him. But after only a few short moment they realized something was wrong. It inflated his chest alright but the chest didn't lower on the deflate, it stayed firm. Feral's blood gases were plunging as his body became starved for air from lungs that were too stiff to move.

"We've got to get him in an iron lung now! Call down and have it brought up, stat!" Dr. Fancier shouted as Mewser began to manually compress the chest wall to expel the air in the lungs then allowed fresh air to pump in before doing it again, over and over as everyone else prepared Feral to be placed in the iron lung when it arrived.

The next hour was a harrowing time for Shere who watched with anguished eyes as his lover fought for his life. When Uly was placed in the iron lung, they watched him closely for several minutes. Shoulders slumped in relief when it appeared the machine was helping Feral breath. They waited for twenty minutes to see if they could remove the intubation tube. When his blood gases came up and his chest was maintaining a good rhythm via the machine, only then did they remove the tube.

The paralytic was reversed but it took Ulysses some thirty minutes to fully come out of it and when he did and found he couldn't move, he began to jerk his head around in horror and panic.

"Easy, my love...shuuuu...you're in an iron lung. It's helping you breathe," Shere said quickly, caressing the panicked face to soothe the tom.

Feral wasn't happy. "Kat's alive! People who are put in these normally don't come out again," he said, his voice hoarse from the tube and sounding scared.

"The only reason you're even in that thing is that strange heaviness you have been feeling apparently attacked your chest this time and prevented you from being able to inflate your lungs at all. Until you can tell us your chest doesn't feel heavy, you'll stay in there for now," Shere warned him. "My love, I know you're scared," he murmured closer to his lover's ear. "...but I won't leave your side until you're better so try and relax as best as you can."

Feral grimaced at that statement, 'what the heck else can I do when my body's encased in an iron tube?' He thought bitterly, but he did try to relax even though the heaviness still had not gone away. 'This is so scary and I'm afraid of what more may happen,' he shuddered mentally.

His lover's thoughts echoed his own. 'Curse that stuff, it can still do so much more damage," he moaned worriedly. 'Oh Goddess, please don't take my love away from me not when we have so much to live for now," he prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 5: I Want to Live!**

While Feral lay in the chamber trying to keep breathing, Khan's people were frantically trying to find how to force the gel from the Commander's body without killing him. They'd been researching this subject for some time and had some possibilities when the call from their boss galvanized them to move a little faster in their work.

Working around the clock, many tests were done, none showing any results they were hoping for.

"We can dissipate it in a test tube but can't figure out how to get it to not only do that but leave the body of a Kat safely. If it is allowed to dissipate in a body it will shut down all the organs as it leaves, killing the patient anyway, " a young researcher said to his boss, frustrated.

"A way has to be found! Mr. Khan has told me his lover has been placed in an iron lung to help him breathe. There just isn't much time left."

The young researcher looked stricken by this awful news but then straightened to stand tall and gave his boss a grim, determined look. "Then I guess we'll just have to do the impossible and find a way to get it out of this poor kat. I don't want to disappoint Mr. Khan." With that he turned about and went back to his lab and shouted at his fellow scientists, urging them to greater efforts as time was running out.

As the scientists struggled to find a solution, Khan continued to hold an anguished vigil over his beloved and prayed.

Dawn of a new day was rising when a breakthrough was finally made but was it too late? At the hospital, Feral was terrified as it got harder and harder to breathe despite the lung machines assistance. Every part of his body felt cold and numb. He could no longer speak which frightened him more as he stared helplessly up at his lover's anxious face, eyes filled with fear. Now that he'd finally realized how much the tiger meant to him, his body was trying to slip away.

Khan stroked his lover's face and murmured anxiously, "hold on love, please hold on."

At that moment, Dr. Mewser, Dr. Fancier, and Khan's lead scientist came hurrying in. "We've got it, sir. Just hold on a little longer Commander as we inject it," the scientist said as Mewser approached with a large needle filled with a light green solution.

Injecting it took several long minutes but finally it was all in and they watched the dark tom intently. Time passed agonizingly slow as Feral waited for something to happen. When the stuff was injected, he felt nothing only the cold he'd been feeling for hours now. However, ever so slowly, an odd warmth began to spread from his feet to his head, breathing began to get easier than suddenly every nerve in his body began to feel as if it were on fire. He screamed in agony though no sound escaped his open mouth.

"What's happening? He's in pain...do something!" Khan shouted, terrified as he watched his lover writhe as if being tortured.

"I'm sorry sir but the pain is a by produce of the gel's passage through the pores of his body. There's nothing we can do about it. He must just bare it while the process goes on. Though it is more pain than we'd hope. Urge him to hold on, sir...it really shouldn't last too long," the scientists urged him, his face showed how upset he was to be causing the tom so much pain but he didn't turn away from watching closely, praying that it would end as quickly as he hoped.

Khan stared into the tube and saw a blue goo sweating through Uly's fur then turned his eyes back to his lover's face that was in an awful rictus of pain, mouth screaming. Leaning down, he brought his face close as he used his fingers to massage the poor tom's face, offering any comfort he could.

"Hold on Uly...ride it out...it won't be much longer..."

Feral felt as if his entire body was being dipped into a vat of acid, the pain was worse than anything he'd ever endured in his life. Shere's voice in his ear was the only thing keeping him from losing his sanity to the pain.

His voice came back suddenly and he could hear his screams. He gasped and choked, cutting the scream off by clamping his lips closed. His jaw ached from the effort then, just like that, the pain ceased. His mouth fell open as he panted for breathe, his body feeling like a limp noodle but at least he could feel it again and it was warm not cold.

"Oh, love...I'm so sorry you had to suffer like that," Khan moaned in his ear.

Feral felt a cool cloth wash his sweaty face and sighed. "S'okay...its over finally and I don't feel so cold any more," he whispered, his throat raw. Relieved, Shere rubbed his face against his...that felt wonderful and he closed his eyes to enjoy it, resting from his ordeal.

Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh of relief then busied themselves to preparing to remove the tom from his iron prison. Mewser ordered Feral to remain inside for another thirty minutes just to be safe.

The scientist was smiling, pleased their solution has saved the Commander, however, tests would still have to be run to insure the tom was indeed back to normal. If everything checked out then the antidote would be mass produced and sent everywhere the gel was being used. All in all a great result.

While Uly was being released from the iron lung, Khan took the opportunity to congratulate the scientist for his teams hard work and that they would receive a bonus for developing a cure. He ordered more of the solution be made immediately after the test results from Uly said it was safe. The scientist blushed with humility at his CEO's praises. The bonus was nice but unnecessary as their chief paid them well in the first place but he kept his peace. He could see how stressed Khan was about what nearly happened to his lover who he guessed was actually more than that now. He hoped so as their leader truly deserved some happiness of his own.

When he was pulled from the lung, Feral shivered violently in the much cooler room. He didn't stay that way long as many paws began to clean the goo from his fur, giving him a bed bath. That made him blush in embarrassment but he stoically kept his eyes on the ceiling as he wanted to be clean.

They had several paws available to do the job quickly so that Feral was cleaned, redressed in a new gown, then moved to a cleaner bed before being wheeled to a new room for observation in less than thirty minutes.

Alone at last with only his lover, Feral finally relaxed. A meal had been brought and he was hungrily devouring it, grateful his appetite had returned. He did have to endure auxiliary oxygen through a nasal cannula for a while longer but he endured it with aplomb.

"Go home, love. I'll be fine and you need to sleep," Feral urged Shere as he could see his lover was drooping with fatigue. He had coaxed the tiger to eat something with him and his lover reluctantly did so but was finished now and sitting in a chair beside Feral's bed, his eyes at half mast. "I promise to get lots of sleep too."

"After being away from you so long, I feel very reluctant to leave now," Khan admitted.

Feral reached out a paw and caressed his lover's face gently. "I understand, love but I'm not going away again...I promise. Please...go get some rest. They are going to put me through a battery of tests tomorrow morning then, hopefully, I'll be released in the late afternoon. We can have all the time in the world after that. I'm taking a weeks leave...let the SWAT Kats help keep the city safe while I take a much needed break.

Shere blinked at him in shocked surprise. "You would let those vigilantes handle things...truly?"

Feral gave him a pained smile. "One thing I've learned over the past few years, is I can't keep them from interfering so why beat myself up about it anymore, especially when they do succeed in taking out the threat anyway. They may be a pain in my tail but they are dedicated to protecting this city, its just they don't care to follow my rules in how to do it." He shrugged at the no win situation and his resignation at allowing it to continue.

"Well, that's certainly magnanimous of you, my love. But, I'm forced to agree with you. From what I've observed, they do get the job done and they do care. I will be forever grateful to them for saving your life," Shere murmured, leaning close to kiss Uly on the mouth then stood up. "Alright, I'll go. I am rather tired. I'll see you tomorrow after lunch then."

"Sleep well, my love and thank you for saving my life as well," Feral murmured, warmly.

His lover smiled back. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you my love," he said in parting then left the room.

Feral sighed and finished his dinner feeling warm and happy. Turning on the TV, he enjoyed a little David Litterbin before giving in to sleep himself.

Khan returned to his luxury suite at the Presidential Arms Hotel and allowed his servants to help him prepare for bed. Yet sleep eluded him, so dismissing his aids, he got on the phone to make some important calls. When he'd set in motion the actions he'd shelved some months ago, only then did he feel relaxed enough to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow would start a new day for both he and Ulysses.


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 6: A New Life for Everyone**

Feral stared at the ceiling as he went through multiple tests including an MRI the following morning. He hoped the tests would come back with good news for him as he was very anxious to leave this place and finally start life with Shere.

Meanwhile, after a long peaceful nights sleep, Khan met with some very interesting people over breakfast. The hard eyed toms sitting around the table had arrived in the dawn hours of the morning responding to Khan's urgent summons.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly. Just to refresh your minds on what I need from you, I've asked you here to take care of this city's cyclical threat from three omegas...permanently. The city leader is an incompetent idiot and the Chief Enforcer has been hamstrung by lack of funds to do what is needed to make this city safe. Your job is to eliminate Dark Kat, Dr. Viper, and the Metallikats," Khan ordered coolly.

"Sir, what about that Pastmaster fellow and air pirate, Turmoil," the leader of the group asked.

"Don't forget that techno creep, Hard Drive, boss," his second added, grimly.

"Yeah, him too."

"The Pastmaster will, unfortunately, have to be dealt with the same way he's always been because of his magical abilities..." Khan began to say before being interrupted.

"Forgive me, sir, but that's not necessarily true. I've studied the videos on this guy's attacks. It seems to me, if that crud's watch were permanently destroyed and the Pastmaster sent back through his wormhole without it, he shouldn't be able to return. I checked with some wizards I know and they seemed to think that will work."

"Really? Hmm...well, then I'll leave it up to you how you'll accomplish this feat. As for the other omegas, if an opportunity presents itself, simply destroy Hard Drive's coat and terrify him out of making or finding a new one, killing him will not be necessary and Turmoil is out of the picture. I've already taken care of her," Khan said, a grim smile hovering on his lips.

"Now there is one stipulation I insist you follow to the letter when you take on this task I've set you. Your 'interference' must occur after the enforcers and the SWAT Kats have done their jobs. Whatever methods you must use to ensure the targets permanent eliminations, it must be accomplished in such a way no blame can be pinned on either defenders. Clear?"

The leader eyed him in surprise and frowned. "Well that's going to be real difficult, sir but...so be it. It might take longer to accomplish it in that fashion...but we'll get it done."

"Excellent. Then if there are no further questions, be off with you," Khan said, dismissing them.

"You didn't mention a deadline for this to be completed, sir. Does that mean there isn't one?" The leader asked cautiously.

"Knowing how difficult and dangerous this task is...no...there is no deadline per se. However, I would appreciate it not taking years, understood?"

The leader grinned an evil smile. "Understood, sir. I'll send you reports when each part of the mission is completed. Have a good day, sir." With that, the leader stood followed by his team and left the suite.

Khan sighed, relieved to finally be doing something to help his mate. He took his cup of coffee to one of the huge windows in his suite and stared out at the blue waters of the bay with the sun gleaming down on it. That's where he and Uly should spend the afternoon...a picnic dinner and the warmth of the fading sun should be good for both of them.

It was after three-thirty in the afternoon when Feral was finally released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Shere had brought him a comfortable set of clothing which made Feral stare at it in surprised confusion.

"Uh...what is this?" He asked holding up a pair of casual dockers and loose shirt.

"We're going to the beach, my love. Hurry up so we can get out of here," Shere said, smiling in amusement.

Feral shrugged and did as asked. It felt kind of nice dressing down for once especially with the promise of spending a whole evening with his lover. Dressed with discharged papers in paw, the two left the hospital for the limo parked at the rear of the hospital to avoid the press that had learned of Khan's presence and his rather intimate involvement with the recovering Chief Enforcer.

The beach Khan had intended them to enjoy was on a small island in the bay that he'd bought some time ago. The boat ride out was relaxing and enjoyable as they cuddled close and shared many kisses.

Once on the island, Shere took Uly by the paw and they walked the shore, letting the water lap over their feet. The sun felt good on his face and he loved holding Shere's paw in his own. This was a dream come true.

They eventually reached a small cabana that Shere had set up so they could enjoy having a meal by the water's side. When Feral stepped inside, he saw a table set with food and wine and at the rear, a nice soft bed that invited a different activity for the evening.

He turned and grinned broadly at his lover. "Planned for everything did you?" He purred, giving Shere a passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Shere brushed fingers in his mate's facial fur and murmured lovingly, "Only the best for you, my love. A perfect way to start our new lives together."

"Amen!" Feral sighed, burying his face in his mate's neck and thanking god for this second chance.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Months later, Feral stared down at the last troublesome omega they had left. Dr. Viper lay dead...how it happened he would have to let his medical examiner discover. He and the SWAT Kats had battled the fool for more than an hour as the mutant Kat's plantimals trashed Megakat Tower (again) and a good portion of downtown. Nothing they had done could have caused the creature's demise so he was shocked to find Viper dead.

As a matter of fact, he was vaguely disturbed that all their enemies had been dealt with in such a permanent fashion. Turmoil's government had incarcerated her so she would never be back here again. The Metallikats had their disks somehow erased much to Professor Hackle's dismay but investigation couldn't determine how it happened. Razor thought perhaps the pair had run into an unknown magnetic field when they had chased them through a factory area but he couldn't be sure. Hard Drive's coat had managed to become chewed up in a shredder though how it got off the criminal and into the machine, no one seemed to know and why the crook was so terrified when he was arrested was equally unknown.

Dark Kat's demise had not been so surprising as the omega had retreated to his volcano home to avoid the chasing forces and had his hideout collapse on him. Razor had told Feral, the criminal had hollowed out so many chambers in the place, he was surprised it hadn't collapsed before now. Feral felt it was just a bit of good fortune for them that this particular omega was dead.

The Pastmaster had blown in just a month ago, had his watch somehow destroyed when it had been blown from his paw by the SWAT Kats then sent back through his portal, screaming all the way about his watch. He'd lost it before so the defenders were confused by his shocked and angry cry this time. Was it because the watch had been destroyed? They could only hope so.

As he stared down at their last true threat to the city, he couldn't shake the feeling they'd gotten some unseen help. It just seemed too convenient that all their omegas were no more.

Sighing, he let it go. All this meant was he could finally truly enjoy his new life with his mate. Shere had moved his main office to Megakat City and they lived together in a beautiful condo overlooking the bay. He'd never been happier in his life than he was now. Life was definitely good.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In his handsome office, Shere Khan was completing some important business. He handed over a thick envelope to the leader of his strike team.

"Thank you for the excellent work. You will find the agreed amount plus a bonus for you and your team."

"Thank you, sir. A real pleasure doing business with you and congratulations on your mating with Commander Feral. I wish you much happiness," the leader said, warmly, accepting the envelope.

"Thank you and good day and good fortune to you all," Khan said, smiling.

With many smiles and waves, the group turned and left.

Shere turned to stare out at the spectacular view. "Peace at last my love. Nothing to keep us apart now," he murmured, a smile of pleasure gracing his lips.

~fini~


End file.
